Met you in St Louie
by Mythic-Girl
Summary: Adra Blake-Young, the only child of famous Anita Blake, moves to St. Louis. While there she meets many of her mother's old friends Jean-Claude, Richard, and more and enemies. Adults themes... mature audiences please.
1. Changing Circle

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own all the universe and characters in this story; however some are very much my idea (Adra)._

_

* * *

_

Adra was an athletic, slender, bubbly female in her early twenties. She just moved to St. Louis to settle some of the affairs of her mother, who had dies a few years ago. Slowly, but surely Adra was making the amends that her mother requested in her will. St Louis was last place on the list and according to the list of things had to be done, was the easiest. Adra had to re-connect with an "Aunt" Ronnie, that Adra was certain she wasn't really her Aunt. There were also about a dozen of packages that had to be delivered to various people from her mother's history. The only problem is other than her Aunt Ronnie, which Adra had met once when she was like 6, she had no idea who the others were.

Adra was renting a small house in a suburban neighborhood near downtown. It was four bedrooms and three and half baths; which was more than plenty of space for her and her four friends that she travels with. The group of 5 was a tight bunch of friends. 3 girls and 2 boys… and Adra had been together for about 3 years now and were a happy group. They moved around to various engagements under the disguise of the singing group. Well mostly the 3 girls were the singers the two boys were the "band" and/or management for them. They had applied and gotten a gig downtown. The gig was one night trial. If they were liked the booking could extend. If not, then they would try to move on to the next club and/or place.

The group was tight for more reasons other than the band. They had all went to prep-school together. They knew details about each other that their parents probably didn't even know. They were close and kept a close eye on Adra specifically.

She closed the cell phone and smiled. She would met with her Aunt in 2 days and hopefully she can help her locate the various individuals that the packages must be delivered. The rest of the gang and went out to get some groceries and run some other errands. Adra had stayed home electing to unpack a bit and settle in to the new place. She had just moved over from Virginia and had a very trying visit there… so a moment of peace was just what she wanted.

The sun had just started to set and Adra placed her cell phone coffee table. There were muddled noises coming from the black of the house. Adra went to investigate, knowing that her yard was open to houses. She looked outside and amazing the sky was already dark. She nothing, she continued to hear distress sounding noises. Adra moved through the kitchen and back mud room to head out to her back door.

The cold night air rushed up against her. Wearing only jeans and tank-top, the hairs on arms rose from the breeze. There was nothing in visual for her to see. Darkness had come so quickly that Adra found it odd; actually she felt it was quite unnerving. Adra looked up at the moon and found it be not quite full, maybe a night or 2 away. Nevertheless the call was great on her and stung her hard.

Adra feel to the ground riddled in pain. In a split second she was stuck down and the beast in her called out. Was the sound of her own beast that brought her out or was it something else? It made no difference to Adra at the present moment. No instead she concerned herself only with fighting what was happening to her. The limbs of her body started to ache and actually extended. Adra screamed out in pain.

Somehow, despite it all, Adra had the clear of mind to reach in her pocked and pull out a small vial. Inside was salt, blessed and protective salt. She had a time opening the bottle due to spasm and convulsions she started having. Those cause her a great deal of pain. She flipped and twitched around several times. Luckily she did as that allowed her to spread the salt around her in circle. It was a rude circle, but it would be protective one thanks to the blessed salt. Unfortunately it wasn't complete since there was a slight opening about 3 inches wide. That could be bad, but Adra wasn't able to notice it as her eyes started to roll back in her head and he body started to sink into the earth.

Adra screamed out. She called for her friends, but they were not around to hear her. She cried out even louder, but this time it was for her mother. She wanted no one and at the same time she wanted anyone to help. The pain was drinking her in her and she wanted help, but feared that she would put someone in danger. Pain ran through her veins as it was a wild fire consuming her. She was fighting a losing battle. Her voice started to change as we continue to cry out in agony. Her tears started to flow red as if she was crying blood. She was almost completed lost as she dug her hands and feet in the rich brown solid that existed beneath the carpet of green grass. It was the last ditch effort to remain present in the world as she was. The hoped she could hold on and fight it out, but it looked grim.


	2. New Savior

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own all the universe and characters in this story; however some are very much my idea (Adra & Ryan).

* * *

_Ryan, a young man close to 17, was walking to the place he currently called home. It as a group home for others in his situation. He was in a bit of a hurry because there was curfew and he was dangerous close to missing it. He was running because he had mere minutes to make it. Mid step he froze.

He heard screams. A female was screaming and the sound was close. He looked down the street at his group home and then in direction of the scream. He was deciding to know what action to take. Ignore the scream and head home. Or instead be late and trouble later and head toward the scream, maybe be of help to someone. Patrick ran to screams. Once he left the sidewalk and headed to the side gardens and back yards, Ryan was able to pick up speed.

A few houses over from where he paused in hearing the screams he found the source. He stood there watching not sure of what his next move should be. He couldn't believe what he seeing. He looked up to the night sky as if asking it for guidance.

Ryan pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call. He then knelt beside the female. He reached his hand out to help, but drew it back. He started to tear up looking at her. He leaned in and softly started speaking to the female.

"It's going to be okay. Just hold on. Just don't leave. Help is on its way."

Ryan felt compled not to move. He stared at the girl. He was amazed and intruged. There was something, he didn't fully understand.


	3. Blast from the Past in a New a Package

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own all the universe and characters in this story; however some are very much my idea (Adra).

* * *

_

Richard Zeeman, jumped in the car, with Jamal at his side. They safely raced the streets as a black sedan car follow behind them. The pair of men took notice and evasive action in the driving. They were in hurry and had no time to be messed with. Richard actually slumped down in the seat hiding himself as Jamal drove. After a few minutes or so Jamal was able to loose the following car.

They pulled up to the curb and jumped out of the car once it was park. Richard and Jamal stood there for moment and then headed north. A faint scream was their guide. Soon the found themselves staring down n on Ryan and the female. Ryan's hand was extended outward toward the female.

"No. Don't touch." Richard commanded Ryan.

Jamal scouted out, close to the home to see is anyone was around.

Richard, breathing deeply, knelt down beside Ryan. He too stood there watching the girl. His head cocked to the side taking the whole sight in.

The female seemed to elevate up off the ground a couple of feet. However her hands were buried deep in the earth kept her from going too high. She flipped over and eyes were finally facing the Ryan and Richard. She looked at them squarely. Red tears still flowed from her eyes and stained her white tank top that was now also covered with dirt.

"Go anyway." She said with a multi-toned sound to her voice. "Please just go away."

The female's body slammed hard against the ground. The female body kept moving and shaking getting closer to a thin white border that circled her. Richard knew was the white border could be so he knew probably shouldn't cross it. There was chance he couldn't cross it. That made what they were watching all more difficult to swallow. The female started convulsing and Richard saw the small break in the circle.

"Ryan… call the house. I'm going to need a few of the elders. As many as they can spare." Richard said moving to the side where the gap in the circle was.

Ryan moved away and made the call Jamal reported back the area was clear. Richard sent him to keep a look out and asked him to take Ryan with him. Jamal was hesitant, but did what he was asked. That left Richard alone. He looked up to the sky for a moment.

"Mom, please come to me give me … please come I can't hold on." The female cried out.

Richard felt a wave of emotions swell up in him. The pain this woman was going through was great and seemed actually wash over him as well. He was more in control than she was.

The female turn her head toward him. She looked on him with he solid blue eyes; there was no white at all left. However Richard saw something move beneath the color. He knew what it was all to well.

"Please… please leave me were-man. I don't want to hurt. I don't… please." Female voice was raspy and light as if the air was leaving her.

Richard sat on ground. He was taken back by what she said. He had a shocked look on his face. And still had the look several minutes later when Jamal and few other arrived his side. Richard looked up and gave a barrage of instructions. Leaving him with just Jamal and the girl.

"You sure this plan is going to work?" Jamal asked.

"It's the only one I got."

Ryan came running toward them. In his hand he held a small black item.

"I thought I told you go home." Richard said.

"I was, but I was asked to bring you this." Ryan handed over the small item in his hand. Ryan's eyes were fixed on the girl. "Is this..."

"Thank you Ryan… now go. You don't need to…"Richard started to say as something caught his attention.

The female had gone silent; dead silent. She wasn't even moving. The only sound that could be heard was the night breeze blowing through the trees.

"Now's the time." Jamal said.

Richard tossed the item back to Ryan and made his move. Richard reached his hand through this opening of the salt circle. Ryan stood there should to should with Jamal. He watched as Richard move the white substance that circled her with his arm. Richard muffled the pain touching the white substance caused him. Once the gap was a few inches large, Richard reached his other arm in and grabbed the limp body of the girl. Richard pulled her out of the circle and cradled her in his arms for moment. He brushed the hair of her face. He noticed there was a strange feeling surrounding as he looked down at girl.

Jamal lightly touched his shoulder bring Richard back to them. The 3 men moved to the waiting car. Jamal and Ryan took the front seats while Richard and the unconscious girl was in back seat.

"My house is closer." Richard giving Jamal a destination to bring too.

Jamal didn't argue. Ryan turn in his seat too look back at the girl. He felt sorry for her and was scared for her. The trip to Richard's house, about a block away, was super quick. Jamal pulled into the garage so they didn't have to be seen carrying the girl out.

Ryan followed Jamal and Richard in. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was happy he called Richard because she seemed to know what to do. The placed the girl on Richard's bed. Jamal checked her pulse, it was still there and regular sounding.

"Her name is Adra." Ryan said.

"Adra… can you hear me?" Richard said kneeling beside the bed. "Can you squeeze my hand?"

"Adra Katherine Blake-Young. Date of birth is February 29." Ryan read the girl's ID card.

Richard looked up at Ryan. His eyes were huge. He couldn't what he heard. The similarities were just to close. The look of the girl. The diagnose she made of Richard. The way she smelled. And now the name.

"Ryan go home now." Richard growled loudly. Ryan dropped the ID card an split as quickly as he could. "Ensure he gets there this time Jamal."

Once again alone with the female Richard looked down at her and took her in with is eyes. She looked very similar to Anita. Anita Blake, as known as the Executioner in these parts, was the one-time fiancé of Richard and former Lupa of his pack. Richard leaned in and took in a deep breath of the girl. She had a familiar scent of Anita, but there was some else… something that sole hers. However in her smell there was all too familiar scent of were-pack. The scent made sense to the events earlier. It was as if she fighting the change. However why she was changing was another question.

Richard sighed. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't really understood who was lying on his bed. Nor did he know what brought this girl to the point they found her at.


	4. Fight the Losing Battle

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own all the universe and characters in this story; however some are very much my idea (Adra).

* * *

  
_

The ceiling was white and smooth. Nothing remarkable about it. However it wasn't her ceiling and she knew it. Thought she had only said in her new room for about 6 days, she had grown accustomed to the pale creamy yellow paint on.

Adra's eyes were still a bit fuzzy. I was taking a bit longer than normal for them to focus. She slightly turned her head and tried to gather her wits about. The room was standard looking, nothing that stood out. Again cementing the fact she was not at her home. Her walls were red. However she was able to put together in her hazy mind that these were not the walls of hospital either.

Adra's blood started to pump through her veins faster. Fear started to creep in her. She was somewhere, but she had no idea how safe she was. Adra had no idea what had happened. She rolled her head forward. Emotions swelled through her, mostly it was fear, but there were others present like joy for being safe, sadness for be caught in the position, and anger for something violating her personal space to bring her here.

The room grew dark and once again Adra slipped back to unconsciousness. She had come to a few times, but all were short lived. Adra had no reclamations of those moments currently… it would be some time before they came to her.

Time pasted, but how much time Adra didn't know. She remembered waking, but not of any thoughts she had. She didn't notice the ceiling or the wall color this time. No, this time she noticed the other person in the room. Actually the person lay beside her. And in Adra's haze she thought the figure was one her travel mates.

"Jon… you're in my bed. Your room is next door." Adra said as she barely was able to lift her arms the 2 inches off the bed and to the figure beside her. Once she was able to raise them up, she did her best to try lightly pushing him. However her power ran low and instead her arms fell to the bed.

Just then something brushed her feet. She slightly wiggled her toes and felt something solid. Adra, normally quick with her wits, struggled a bit and took a few seconds to come up with the idea that what her toes were feeling. There was another body or person at her feet. Fear seized up Adra's muscles for a brief moment as the thought that she brought the body in… like it was dead scared her deep down. However once the body moved ever so slightly on its own, Adra exhaled a sigh of relief. If Jon laid beside her, then Adra figured the body was that of Michelle. Michelle, was her friend from Prep School, and the long-time girlfriend of Jon.

Adra felt embarrassed. She must have entered in to their room by mistake. They put up with each so well that they just allowed her stay and slept around her. Being close friends allowed certain exceptions on things, but being in the wrong be with the wrong person wasn't really one of those.

Adra willed herself up. She hurt all over. It wasn't pain from an injury; no the pain was one that came when one was really tried. Adra felt exhausted. She wasn't sure why she was so tired and she was far to tired to try an think about it. Adra rolled out of bed and barely was standing up.

"I'm sorry guys. I… I… go… my rom." Adra softly said. She was having a hard time forming a sentence and speaking. She only had enough strength to stand hunched over or speak, but not both together. So she started to fall to the floor. She allowed her to trail off want she had wanted to say to keep her balance.

Adra shuffled her feet so she kept quiet. More so she did this because she couldn't fathom lift her feet to walk normally. Her steps where small, probably a quarter of what she would normally take, so it seemed to take forever. She racked that up to feeling drained. She crossed what was normally a short distance from the bed to where the doors seemed to be. Adra's vision was fuzzy, but she had seen a door there. She hoped it lead to the hallway and not to the closet.

Reaching the door was an accomplishment. Adra gave herself a bully cheer mentally. However that good cheer feel quickly as she looked at the door know. She had to really stop and think how to turn the knob to open the door. She struggled with the thought as much as she did with application of the idea. The knob seemed to feel like 500 pounds. So pulling the strength to twist the knob was exhausting. Then pulling the door up was a chore to her.

Adra wanted to be quiet in doing it. She didn't want to disturb Jon and Michelle. That was easy since the action of pulling door was arduous on her. So she moved slow, even slower than slow. Pulling the door with all her weight as if it was lead door was taxing.

With the door opened just a fraction of the way Adra, gave up. She slid her body to the side and then headed for the small opening. Adra continued to being as silent as she could and slip out the room. Slip out of the room she did. She slipped and fell to floor with a resounding thud. Adra's head hit the wall and left a small blood trail on the wall. Adra body lay on the floor in a bit of an awkward position. She fluttered her eyes open for a moment and in the haze of things she made out feet and lower legs heading toward her. But her consciousness didn't last long for she fell back out again.

Moment later the feeling of another body holding her, she sensed. She couldn't open her eyes. She relied on her others senses. She felt power, not of strength, but power in raw essence. I was slowly surrounding her. She her muffled sounds. Couldn't make out what they were. She assumed it was someone talking to her, but she didn't understand the words. She smelled blood. She also smelled the musty rugged smell that she tied to a man. Jon, maybe it was Warren, Adra didn't really know. She couldn't really place the smell.

"Please. I need…I… water… hol…hot." Adra tried to speak to remind those who she believe she was in care of what she needed. Her breath was light and raspy. She barely could catch her breath. The words were getting harder and harder to say as she went along. "Blo..Blood. Fi…ix."

Adra succumbed to the tiredness. She didn't fight it as her fell back. She allowed her body to go limp. Then she allowed her brain to shut off.


	5. Sleeping Conference

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the right to the universe this story is set in. I only take claim to the character Adra (and Ryan) and the storyline._

Adra wore very little. Her white tank top was ripped and basically shredded; hence why it was in the waste bin beside the bed. Her pants, freshly cleaned were folded and sat on the top of dresser against the far side of the wall. She was wrapped in the soft linen sheets. Normally she would have been self conscious especially since there company, but she was out cold and had no idea.

A soft whimper briefly escaped her from lips. That sound cause the two standing in the room to turn their attention to her. Both heads seemed to lean slightly to the side as if pondering what they heard. Their gazes then turned back to Richard. He lay on the bed with the slender Adra in between his arms. He along with Shang-Da had her body thump against the floor and together they brought her back into the room. Sylvie had heard the noise from the living room and quickly arrived on the scene moment afterward.

"So you're telling me that she's one of us?" Shang-Da questioned as if her didn't believe what he was hearing.

"When I got there she was near changing." Richard said

"Wait… I'm still stuck on this is Anita daughter." Sylvie said. "Are we sure of that?"

"Yeah… I saw the ID card. Plus looked at her; it's a young Anita." Richard said then lightly patting her arm.

Jamil happened to walk in and shared his thoughts of the current topic. "Smell her. She has that essence of the Anita on her. "

Sylvie looked at Richard. He looked down at the sleeping Adra and then back up Sylvie. He nodded his head. In one silent fluid move, Sylvie moved in close to the bed. She knelled down to the floor so she more level with Adra.

Sylvie's eyes were closed as she leaned in and took in Adra's scent. There was the familiar scent of Richard on her, which made sense she laid in his arm and was carried back to bed by him. Beneath that was the scent of earth and blood, which a slight bit odd to her. Sylvie leaned in more and took even more of Adra's scent in. It was there deep on her that the true scent of Adra rested. The scent was similar to Anita, but then it had its own spin.

"Softer, but I think I got it." Sylvie said raising her chin just slightly up as her curly brown hair brushed against Adra. "It's close, yet different."

Sylvie looked back down at the girl. She saw some of the same features that she remembered Anita having. She started believing this could be her daughter or some sort of relative. Sylvia rose up to her feet and then stepped back.

Shang-Da looked Sylvia up and down. He was slightly surprised she quickly changed her response. However he hadn't questioned the fact that the female was Anita's spawn. He really couldn't see any of Anita's relatives ever being were-creature. She wouldn't have let it happen. So it was that he was questioned.

"Told you." Jamil said sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "You should have seen her convulsing on the ground near changing for all world to see. You know the neighborhood that the group home borders on, with all their open yards. Yeah that's where we found her. We saw her from the streets. She's just lucky Ryan was close and heard her."

"Speaking of Ryan, did he get home because I don't he's ready to be out on his own just yet."

"Yeah I personally walked him inside." Jamil reported.

"So what do we do with this one?"Shang-Da said pointing down to Adra.

Everyone looked at Richard. He was Ulfric and thus the decision was left to him. Richard met all their stares head on. He kept his face completely blank thought. Deep down inside thought, he was confused as to the situation and what to do.

"Well let's allow her to rest. She fought the change hard and obviously needs to recover."

"And when she's up?" Shang-Da asked.

"We'll handle that when we get there." Richard said in a somewhat barking tone. He hoped no one would ask that question. He didn't mean to snap at Shang-Da though, so he finished is statement in a much more mellow tone. "I mean we don't know the situation and it would be hard to plan with having some idea of things."

"Well we might have to plan on her mommy showing up." Sylvie said.

Tension filled the room immediately after Sylvie spoke. The silence became deafening and heavy. Everyone, except Adra, could feel it press down on them making it hard to breath. Once again all the eyes went straight to Richard. This time it wasn't exactly expecting an answer. No, this time was to judge his reaction.

Anita had left the area on an emergency. Something with her father or so the story was. She never returned. She didn't make any sort-of contact with Richard or Jean-Claude which hurt both men greatly. Neither spoke about it except once and that was to each other. They both drew on the fact that they knew Anita was alive because they would have felt her pain. They both would have suffered and possibly died as well if she was killed.

Richard remembered trying to reach out to her a few times; most of the time she returned nothing to him. Once time she did aid. She pushed power to him and luckily she did because he truly needed it. Richard also remembered back about 8 years ago when there was this massive power influx from her. The influx started off bad. Richard felt Anita's pain. Something had happed and that something hurt her greatly. Then this explosion of power surged from her to him and really took Richard for a loop. Anita had always had some amazing timing, mostly with her insults or miracle saves, but this time coincided with a full moon. The entire pack had felt Anita that night.

The next night after that was the only time Richard and Jean-Claude talked about Anita's disappearance. They mostly didn't speak because they blamed each other for the situation and for Anita leaving. This one night they met and talked for several hours. Both left the neutral ground meeting place fine and in one piece which was amazing because there were many bets on who would be looking worse.

Richard looked down at Adra. He couldn't believe Anita had a daughter. She had left him once for Jean-Claude, then when there slight chance they could be together again Anita went back to Jean-Claude, and now she had chosen another person over him again. The only saving grace that this time it wasn't Jean-Claude again. Richard stared intensely on sleeping form in his arms and couldn't help but allow the question of if Anita had really left Jean-Claude. Maybe he had her hidden somewhere… only where he knew. Maybe Adra's was their love childe.

Richard tossed those last to ideas out the window. First, Adra had none of Jean-Claude features. Secondly, he seriously couldn't see Jean-Claude being able to keep Anita quiet and stored away. She wouldn't have any of that. She would have knocked his fang-face into the middle of next week just for thinking of the idea.

No, Anita left on her own. She stayed away because she wanted to. No one in on earth, heaven, or hell would have been able to keep her away from here if she didn't want to be. Richard was quite confident in that.

Richard had faint smile on his for moment. He looked back those in his pack present. They all seemed to be pondering Sylvie's significant remark. The stared toward him, but not at him. He could see in their eyes that each were envisioning the potential meeting of Anita again.

"Another thing we'll have to deal with when we get there." Richard finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Jamil and Shang-Da looked at each other. They both knew at least one of them would be there and that was scary thought. They both knew it could be okay or it could be total hell depending on Richard's state and Anita's mood.


	6. Hot Shower and Hot Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the right to the universe this story is set in. I only take claim to the character Adra and the storyline.

Shang-Da remained silent. He didn't move from his spot. He wanted to get up and step out of the way, but didn't. Now that he had just seen what he did, he could move. He was a bit taken back.

Sylvie walked in front the living room with a huge smile on her face. She looked to heft and then to Shang-Da and then back to the left. She heard the shower going and seemed to laugh in tandem with it starting.

"Was that?" Sylvia asked.

"Anita junior… yep" Shang-Da replied.

Both werewolves had just front rows to Adra's lingerie show. Shang-Da was sitting at the breakfast table. Sylvie was on the couch just by the doorway entrance to the kitchen.

"Wow." Sylvie said. "Not bad."

Shang-Da declined to comment further. He simply rose his cup of coffee to his lips. He took a nice long sip.

"Not bad at all." Sylvie added on to her own comment.

"What's not bad?" Stephen asked.

"Hey Stephen. What's up?"

"Nothing… is Richard here?"

Sylvie looked Stephen over once. She shook her head. "No, he stepped out for moment."

"Oh... okay"

Shang-Da silence broke his silence. "He'll be back in like 10 minutes. Wanna wait?"

Sylvie looked at Shang-Da with a b it of shook. Richard had said that no should enter and here Shang-Da was inviting Stephen to stay. She narrowed her eyes on him. She had to fix the situation. She turned to Stephen and soften her expression.

"Is there something we can maybe help you with?" Sylvie asked scheming to maybe fix the issue and get him out of here before Richard returned.

"Ummm, no thanks. Its something very specific." Stephen politely said. "I'll just go wait in the living room."

Stephen left the kitchen. Sylvie smiled until he was out of sight. She then turned to Shang-Da. In a low, but direct whisper she said, "What are you doing? No one is supposed to be here."

Shang-Da took another slip of coffee before answering. "If Anita's in town, Stephen is under her protection or was. And I don't want her to know I denied him entrance to Richard's place when he normally is able to visit whenever. Plus its Stephen Sylvie… come on."

"Well you can go down for this… not me." Sylvie said and then started to turn to leave. "I'm out of here."

"Leaving so soon Sylvie." Richard's voice said pulling her attention away from Shang-Da .

Sylvie saw Richard standing in the backdoor entry way. She smiled and kept her position. Shang-Da didn't bother turning his head. He kept facing forward.

"Your secret is up." Shang-Da said.

"And Stephen is here." Sylvie added.

"Good and good. Stephen said he had very important something to talk to me about. Where's he at?"

Sylvie nodded to the living with her head. Richard nodded. He wiped his feet before coming in. He seat down several bags of groceries.

"She just got in the shower. So you have bit." Shang-Da added.

"Excellent." Richard said heading into the living room.

Shang-Da looked at Sylvie with smile on his face. He rose up from his seat. He didn't say anything. He moved over to the grocery bags and started unloading for Richard. He was bored sitting there anyway, so he figured he might as well help out. Sylvie softly growled quickly and then turned to look at Richard. Shang-Da didn't even grant her a second of his time. He and Stephen were looking over something. She looked down the hallway to the bathroom. It was still in use. Maybe he could get Stephen out of the house before Adra got out. She took Shang-Da's seat because it was the prefect position to watch it all in case it didn't.


	7. Friends

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own all the universe and characters in this story; however some are very much my idea (Adra, Michelle, Jon, Roxanna, and Oliver) and plot is my own._

"She's did it again." The male voice said from behind the corner of the wall

"Did what?" a female voice rang out as she changed her top for the third time

"Who?" Another female voice spoke out amidst the sound hair spray.

"She's poofed into thin air."

"Why are you surprised?"

"Who?" the soft voice ran out from behind the hair spray.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not. However it drives me absolutely batty." The male said in an annoyed sounding tone. "She doesn't care how it affects us when she does this."

The sound of hair spray stopped. The overhead fan that was making a soft sound quieted down. The half opened door, opened further.

"I'm not trying to be an owl here."

"What?"

"Who… who are we talking about for god's sake?"

"Adra." The both male and female said in unison. Then the female solely spoke further. "Who else has disappeared lately?"

Michelle stepped out the bathroom. Her hair was done perfectly, along with her make-up. She was definitely sporting a dress that as one of the kind and looked as is she was ready for a night on the town.

"Adra pops out in and out of our world all the time. She's a big girl. She's probably out meeting family friends or whatever she was meant to here." Michelle said with her hands placed firm on her hips. She was confident young woman, who trusted Adra. Michelle, or known to her friends as Elle, had known Adra the longest. The two where exact opposites of each. Michelle was a tall red-head with sparkly green eyes. Her skin was always the perfect shade of tan regardless of the time of year. She was little chunky in size, but she never let that stopped her.

Jon was Michelle's long time boyfriend. They had been a pair for many, many years. The compliment each other like an older married couple. They often acted as an old married couple and kept the rest of the gang in line.

Jon put down the newspaper. He looked at Michelle and a huge smile crept on his face. He truly liked what he saw. He blew her kiss.

"Wow…" Jon was able to say, but edited the rest of his comment as the second female walked out. A bubbly blonde who wore frayed blue jeans and black sweater. She was only about five and half, but this warm radiating energy seemed to surround and made her seem bigger than she was.

Roxanna had changed her tops 3 times before coming out in her what she had selected. Michelle dressed to the nine, Jon's attire was business casual, and Roxanna was in college student gear. Michelle and Jon both sighed at Roxanna.

"I have to agree with Elle on this one." Roxanna said as she wiggled her toes in the her toey rainbow colored socks. "You're such a worry wort Jon."

Jon's eyes narrowed on Roxanna. Then he turned his attention to Michelle. His looked was the same, which confused Michelle.

"Why are you looking at me in that tone of voice Jonathan?" Michelle said lowering her voice as she held her ground.

Jon softened his look. He couldn't hold his anger with her. He was too much in love with her.

"That's better. Not that I agree with Roxanna's fashion style, but she knows Adra. I know Adra. You know Adra."

"Yeah… I know Adra. The only girl to get kicked out of bar for being too pushy." Jon said remembering an even from their past. The memory was from college where Jon, Michelle and Adra went out for drink. They had several drinks and were tipsy. Some unfortunate young man to really hit of Adra, but she wasn't having any part of it. When the guys wouldn't leave her alone, Adra felt forced to make him leave her alone. It started as a simple push away on her part, but then grabbed her arm. She pushed again and then he pulled her in. Third time was a charm and the 5'3" half pint that is Adra shoved this 5'10" into bar. He stumbled as he pushed and ended up rolling along the side of it across the room. It took two hefty bouncers to pick up Adra and carry her outside.

Adra wasn't known for having too many events like that. When she did though they were usually quite grand in nature and become a story for all times.

"Hey that jerk deserved that." Michelle stood up for Adra. "No means no."

"He deserved 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, and how ever many stitches in the leg he got?" Jon asked.

"43 stitches is what I heard." Roxanna added

"What if it was me?" Michelle asked. "In her place. Huh?"

Jon threw his arms up in the air. He had been on this road before. He wasn't about to start this conversation again because there wasn't going to be a right answer soon if he kept talking. Jon was a smart man and knew when to shut up.

Slam of door was Jon's saving grace. Everyone turned to the living room. All their eyes grew large as they watched a figure walk in. Then their eyes dropped.

"Honey I'm home." Oliver said in a soft British accent. "Well don't all be so happy to see me."

Oliver was about 6'3" and was all leg. Most people he met asked him if he played basketball. He was athletically build, which further the basketball stereotype and furthered his annoyance. Basketball wasn't a popular sport in Cambridge, UK as it was here in the states; not say he didn't learn it when he came here and found that he was good at it.

"What's the grim faces for?" Oliver asked.

"Adra." Michelle and Roxanna said in unison.

"She's gone again. And the heavenly choir here doesn't care."

"I so care." Michelle and Roxanna both said about 3 seconds apart.

"Adra's is a grown adult Jon. She's 21 that means she buy alcohol anywhere in the country, she can buy cigarettes, and offer herself up to Armed Forces is she wanted to. She's an adult. She's not your little sister or daughter. She's a big girl." Roxanna directly said in a bubby tone. It was eerie because no matter how direct she was trying to be she sounded so light and fluffy. "We care she's gone. Are we worried… no not yet. She's done this before a dozen times. It's in her nature to blend in and disappear for a little bit. She probably just needs a moment of space. "

Jon looked at Oliver. His eyes begging for help on this one. Oliver just smiled back. He kept his mouth closed.

"Okay… okay." Jon said. He reached down and took off his sock. He waved it in the air as if it was a white flag. "I give in. I submit."

Michelle walks over to Jon. She pushes him back to sit full on the chair and then straddles his leg. She sits down on his lap facing him. She smiles a wicked smile.

"You always do." Michelle said.

"Too much information." Roxanna said heading away from the couple.

"Oh get a room." Oliver said turning around and following Roxanna out of the dinning room area.

Michelle and Jon both shared a quick laugh. Then they shared a kiss. As the separately Michelle's smile grew bigger.

"I'm still worried about her." Jon softly said.

"I know. That makes you all the cuter to me." Michelle said leaning in and placing a series of small kisses on his lips again.

"We can hear you guys kissing again." Oliver said. "Seriously you're guys room is just down the hall. Go use it."

Roxanna turned on the TV to down out any comebacks Michelle and Jon might have to Oliver's comment. She turned the volume up high for a few moments and then turned it down. Then the TV went off. Oliver looked at Roxanna confused. She bolted up out of her seat.

"Um, I would formally like to change my answer." Roxanna said.

"What answer?" Oliver said from behind her.

Michelle and Jon both looked at each other. Their looks were just as confused as Oliver's was. Roxanna, despite the bubbly aura around her, had a worry look flash in her eyes.

"I'm worried about Adra and we need to find her now." Roxanna said.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Well tomorrow is March 25th. As in the Feast of the Annunciation, plus on top of that it's a full moon."

Everyone looked at each other. The look was the same on their faces. The faces they wore said 'holy shit'.


	8. A whole lot of nothing

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the right to the universe this story is set in. I do take claim to: Adra, Jon, Michelle, Roxanna, and Oliver_

The water rushed down her naked body cleaning everything away. It was more than just refreshing; the sensation was cleansing on multiple levels. Adra put both hands on the tile wall in front of her. The water was amazingly hot; as near boiling as traditional water heaters would allow.

Her eyes were closed. Her head directly below the shower head with the water flowing. All she could hear is the water rushing down her. It was peaceful and calming. Whatever make-up she had put on earlier was basically gone. The water had washed it all away. Most of the mud and dirt was gone too.

Adra let the water ease the extremely tensed muscles in her body. She knew it would be better to cork the tub and emerge herself in a warm bath. Instead she stood there and let the water quiet her screaming muscles. This way she felt as if she was still in control of her body and not the other way around.

Mentally she decided that she would start up with the standard shower activities once Michelle or Jon pound on the door asking her to hurry up. They were her timer. Without them she could easily stand there for hours upon hours and be lost in the serenity that the water provides her.

"Don't text her." Roxanna said. "Seriously, texting is for gentle reminders and basic things. Call her."

Oliver was fumbling for his phone in his jacket pocket. Michelle sat there her eyes fixed on the horizon before her.

"I'm trying to get my phone." Oliver exclaimed. Roxanna rolled her eyes.

"Stop paying attention to him." Jon said from the driver's seat of car.

Jon gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had no idea where he was going or where he was, but he drove regardless. Michelle and Roxanna scanned the area from either side of the vehicle.

Another standard night at the Circus of the Damned for not only the visitors and worker, but also the owner and operators; Jean-Claude and Asher. Also the night, so far, had been quiet far beneath the Circus's grounds where the Master of the City's main lair was. Inside countless number of individuals, mostly vampires, went about their normal activities and duties.

Jean-Clause had elected stay out of his other businesses and remain in his lair for preparation of a visit by another Master. Many details had to be over seen and finalized by Jean-Claude. This his right-hand man Asher was right along with him, which was a nice change in things especially since lately there had been numerous unpleasant incidents leading up to this night.

Buzz, regular bounce at Guilty Pleasures and fellow vampire, walked into what was consider Jean-Claude's home office. He politely and patiently waited for Jean-Claude and Asher to finish their small debate in regards to sitting arrangements of non-vampire guests.

"Yes Buzz." Asher asked not softening the annoyed tone to speech.

"I just wanted to report something." Buzz said obliviously stumbling over the words.

"And that is?" Asher asked after a few silent moments.

"Well I'm not sure how to say this, but someone said they thought they saw Anita last night moving in to a house is some residential block. I thought it was just some random report, but then I overheard of the leopards tell Nathan at the club and so…"

Jean-Claude had dropped his pen and the papers he had in the other hand. He couldn't believe the news. It had been 20 years or so since Anita had decided to pick up her things and move. She had not given her forwarding information. She simply decided to no longer exist in St Louie or anywhere else she would have been overly know at.

Asher looked to Jean-Claude and knew instantly what he was thinking for he had a very similar thought. Jean-Claude nodded to Buzz and he left the room. The Master of the City and his second command stood there staring at each other in disbelief.

"If she is truly here, I will be able to reach out her mentally and confirm." Jean-Claude said in the heavy thick accent. He closed his eyes and stood there motionless. He reached out via mentally thanks to the bind created by him, Richard, and Anita. "Anita, ma petite, is that you?"


	9. Connection Restored

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to the universe this story is set in. I do take claim to my homebrew characters: Adra, Jon, Michelle, Roxanna, and Oliver

Adra was finally waking up. She willing opened her eyes a stared at the plain tile wall in the shower. She had thought the tile was all white in the bathroom, but what she saw was blue tile. She let it the difference roll over her back as they had been travelling around for a few months now and she was probably just confusing things in her mind.

As Adra reached down to grab the soap her cell phone started to vibrator on the floor next to the shower. Adra looked at the soap and then pile of her clothes in which her cell was. She almost opted to go for the soap, but last minute she changed her mine and reached for her clothes. She fumbled around until she grabbed hold of the phone and half hanging out of the shower she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Adra?"

"Yes Oliver. It's really me. Do you need in here?" Adra

"Where in the hell are you?" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Adra could hear that he was in the car and both Roxanna and Michelle were there because they start firing off a million questions to him to asked.

"Oh I don't know… you know that smallish room where there's a device in which hot or cold water rushes over you so you can clean yourself… I think they call it a shower." Adra replied with a bit of an attitude. She was certain he was able to hear the running water in the background on her phone.

"I can hear the shower… I'm asking where you at are? Where the shower located? Whose house are you at?"

Adra pulled the phone away from her ear. She looked down at it with a bit e of anger and confusion. Oliver's tone was exasperated and bit harsh, which wasn't like him at all; now if it was Jon on the phone that would be another story.

"I'm at home." Adra said as she put that home back to her ear. "Where else would I be?"

"We just left home and you weren't there." Roxanna had snatched the phone from Oliver.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Adra said unsure why everyone should be flustered.

"Tell her to stay there and we're on our way back right now. Jon turn around here." Michelle could be over heard saving.

"Adra we're coming…"

"Rox… I heard Michelle. I'm not going anywhere I just got in the shower not to long ago. What's the deal?"

"Well you pulled a Houdini on us and you've been off the grid… and we got worried about you. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"What's tomorrow?" Adra asked.

Just then the call went dead. Adra look down at the phone and she had full signal and everything, but her phone said called failed. She figured their phone went dead or out of range. She tossed her phone back on to the pile of her clothes and went back to the shower. She wasn't worried they would be home soon enough and I'm sure she would find out what's so special about tomorrow.

Adra leaned back and let the water run over her. Instantly the tension she had accumulated over the short phone call with her best buds faded fast. She let out a soft exhale of relief.

A soft whisper caught her ears and Adra snapped to. She couldn't' quite make out what it said. She moved out of shower as to listen better. But all she heard was the water. She shook her head and returned back to the water.

"Is that you?"

Adra leaned up out the water.

"Yes I told you I was here in the shower." Adra replied. She then peered out into bathroom and for the first time she really looked around.

More than just the color change of tile caught her attention. The lay-out of the room itself was different than she remember. More disturbing than that was the fact the owner of the voice whom she just heard was not there.

'It sounded right there. It was too loud and clear to be front behind the door.' Adra thought to herself.

Adra spun quickly, nearly falling over, as she heard the voice again.

"What?" Adra answered facing the back wall of the shower. Her head twitched around trying to figure out where whatever she was hearing was coming from. "Pet? Huh?"

* * *

Jean-Claude's closed eyes quickly blinked opened. A soft smile appeared on his face. Asher seeing that expression smiled as well.

"It's true then?" Asher asked to confirm.

"I think so." Jean-Claude said with a little hesitation. "I'm I felt her presence and she responded yes, but there was something a bit off."

"Odd?" questioned Asher. "How so?"

"Not sure before I could figure it out something else came through."

Asher looked worried.

"Richard?" Jean-Claude softly said.

-------------------

Richard was deep in conversion when all of the sudden a all too familiar presence crept by. He stood up and excused himself without explanation. He made the short trip back to the dining room with a worried look on his face.

"Has she?"

"Nope. She's still in the bathroom."

"Anyone else?"

"in there… with her? No. Why do ask Richard?"

Richard didn't respond. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom and stop in front of it. he looked at the door so intensely that one would think he could see through it. He stood there just listening though. The water was running, but there was nothing else. Richard still sensed the presence and he did something he rarely did. Richard dropped all his shields.

It was a matter of seconds before he heard the Master of City's voice in his mind. Richard had a twinge of anger for second. Even after all these years he was still anger about their connection.

'Yes… what do you need Jean-Claude?" Richard replied with without saying anything.

'You've dropped your shields?'

Richard knew he couldn't get away with lying.

'For the moment, yes… and of course you come running through. What do you want?'

'I thought I felt Anita and so…'

'Anita? You felt her? Strange I did not.' Richard responded with as he backed away from the bathroom door and headed toward the kitchen.. 'Are you sure?'

'I was pretty sure.'

'It's been…'

'Yes 20 long year Richard, but I know ma petite and I know what she feel like.'

'Yes, and you don't have to rub it in my face.' Richard's anger started to flare up a bit as he walked outside.

'Richard what are you hiding?"

'If you don't need me for anything… I'll be going.' Richard quickly responded with as he threw up his shields. He knew deep down Jean-Claude could get around the shields if need.


	10. Departures and Arrivals

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I don't own all the universe and characters in this story; however some are very much my idea (Adra, Michelle, Jon, Roxanna, and Oliver) and plot is my own._

* * *

Adra stepped into the shower. She actually stepped up on to the tiny ridge around the tub. She pushed up on her toes as she took a hold of the small windowsill. She pulled herself very so slightly so she could look outside.

"Ahhhhh shitttttake mushrooms." Adra said softly. She tried not to cuss and later would be proud of herself for not cussing, but right now she focused on the fact that she was peering down to her backyard. "I'm boned."

Adra started to slip but caught herself. She lowered back down to the actually bottom of the tub. The running was keeping her from getting too lost in the moment. She reached back out and grabbed her cellphone. Rather than calling she sent a text message.

'Srsly :-x. U r right not home. Not sure where. AGPS?'

Adra hit the send button after selecting Roxanna from her contact list. She impatiently watched the message send. Three long seconds it took to go and that nearly killed her. Now she had to wait for response. She put the home on the counter and stepped out of the shower.

She looked down at the door and saw the shadow of feet. Adra's eyes almost bugged out of her head. Thankfully the feet turned name left. She waited a few seconds before locking the door, as it was unlocked. She turned back to the shower and her phone went off.

Adra grabbed it after half of ring and put it on silent. She unlocked it and went straight to the messages inbox.

'Nothing on AGPS! Total freak out. WTH 86 86 86. We're dividing up to find u. Dn't worry. :-)'

Adra couldn't help but worry. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Her friends were on the hunt, but she couldn't provide them with anything to help. All the guidance she had was to 86, or get the hell out, from where she was.

Adra threw on the clothes. As she did she pondered how to get out. There room she was in before had a large window and assuming she wasn't on the third story she could go out it. But that would mean she would have to cross the halfway and potentially her captors. They didn't stop her when she went in the bathroom, but that didn't mean they wouldn't stop her on the way out. Heck in her mind the probability was hire for stoppage after her shower.

"The window." Adra said softly turning her attention back to the shower. She pushed back the curtain and looked at the window. It would a great feat of engineering, lucky and skill to get up there. She was going to try thought her record with all three of those attributes wasn't good.

"Okay guardian Angel, time to earn your wings and halo." Adra said as she once again climbed the tub's rim. This was a bit different as she had on clothes and that along her phone provided a few pounds extra weight she didn't have before. Never-the-less she skimmed the edge of the tub and then took hold of the windowsill. With a death grip on the edge firm, she started to move her legs up the side of the wall to her left.

As she started to get home height she swung her left arm and elbow up and used them for more counter balancing and leverage. At the same time she heard low mumbled voices. Adra started to freak out which increased her speed, but not her concentration or stealthfulness.

* * *

"Richard." Jean-Claude said calling out to him.

Asher looked at Jean-Claude with wonderment in his eyes. "She went to Richard?"

"No. I do not think he has ma petite, but he is hiding something." The Master of St. Louis shared. "Something he'd rather not share."

Jean-Claude didn't say anything more and when Asher was about comment he gently places his finger to Asher's lips. He then closed his eyes. He started searching deeply. "I know where to look."

* * *

Richard looked anger and worried. He started to pace a 4 foot path just inside his kitchen. Jean-Claude had sense Antia, could she really be around or was it his guest?

"Prepare for visitors." Richard said

"Visitors?" questioned Sylvia.

"Welcomed or unwelcomed" Shang-Da asked.

"Unwelcomed, but welcome them… if we don't he'll get his panties in a bunch." Richard answered looking back down the hallway. He was certain Jean-Claude would arrive shortly. Now he had to figure out to do with the girl.

* * *

Adra had her legs horizontal to the tub. She balanced carefully as she opened the small window. She hoped she could do this as she pushed the screen out of the window frame and to the ground.

* * *

A few random thuds can from the bathroom, but they quietly quickly. Richard guessed she had dropped something as there were a couple of noises. He turned his attention to Sylvie who sat at the table. "I'm going need you to do something for me."

* * *

"We will return shortly." Jean-Claude said to one of his many underlings as he, Asher, and few other vampires left the grounds of Circus of the Dammed.

Within a few quick moments, they landed. They were respectful and not landed directly at the house. They walked down the quiet residential street. There wasn't a single person out except for a small SUV driving out of the neighborhood. That was good because that meant no paparazzi around and so that made this visit that much better. Of course it was about what they were going to find out that made this visit a good one.

* * *

"THUD!" went the screen. Adra swore under her breath as she didn't plan that on.

* * *

A loud thud echoed followed by a set of small chimes. Richard turned and looked the small device on his wall just above the entrance to the living room. The chimes of the doorbell rang out alerting the entire house that Richard was right… visitors were coming and they were here.

* * *

Adra paused for a moment, but then heard chimes of the door and took that as a symbol to move. She started to squeeze herself through the window. She was thankful this was a one-story building because the drop wouldn't too bad, well is if she could miss the rose bushes below her.

* * *

Richard looked to Shang-Da as he moved through the living room and he nodded that they were prepared. Stephen still sat on the couch and flashed a smile up Richard. Richard headed straight to the door. He paused for moment before opening it. He ensured all this blocks were up.

"Yes?" Richard said as he opened the door.


End file.
